Eschatology
Thrash Metal (covers and original) Ashford May 1994 to March 1999 Band Members *Marc Neudeck (guitar, vocals) *John Wood (guitar, vocals) *Dan Edwards (guitar, vocals) *Andrew Kitney ("Bungle") (bass, vocals) *Steve Campkin (drums) Previous members: *Ken Graham (vocals) *Martin Ficken (guitar) *Robert Bunt ("Scummy") (bass) *Darren Satterthwaite (vocals) *Russell Wood (bass) *Mark Lawrence (bass, guitar) *Matt Palmer (guitar) Info Eschatology's long-evolving lineup was centred around the duo of Marc Neudeck and Steve Campkin, initially playing covers of classic Thrash bands like Metallica, Megadeth, Sepultura and Slayer. As the band developed they began to introduce tracks by more modern artists like Machine Head and Tool, and original material began to appear, until the set was a fairly even split between covers and originals. The band's own material ranged from the simple Thrash riffing of "Insanity Of Normality", through the gothic Doom Metal of "Psiren", to the progressive, Tool-inspired "1 in 6". An underlying Python-esque humour resulted in more lighthearted tracks such as "Subliminal Citrus Overtones", "C.A.B.B.A.G.E." (guess the chord progression for that one...), "Bovine Intervention" and "Eat The Baby", all of which kept things from becoming too serious... In 1999 the band recorded the "One In Six" demo CD during a transitional period of the lineup, and this was released under the new name of Bind. This final incarnation of the band lasted for another year before splitting in 2000. Related Bands *Critical Confusion - John, Mark L. *Elemental - John, Marc N. *F.U.T.A. - John, Marc N., Ken *Flipside - Ken *Bind - Marc N., Dan, Bungle, Steve *Earshot - Ken, John *Hindsight - Ken *My Life In The Making - Ken *Jacuzzi 9mm - Ken *Einsteifen - Steve, Martin, Marc *Encephale - Marc N. *Platform_Strange - Marc N. *Fatal Justice - Dan *Violent Intent - Dan *Sons Of Merrick - Dan *Balbulus - John *Lambda Sond - John *Tragic Millennium - John *Jesus Fix - John *Cybercide - Steve *Slam Cartel - Marc N., Steve 'One In Six' CD demo 1999 (recorded as Eschatology, released as Bind) : 1. Insanity : 2. One In Six : 3. Told : 4. Psiren : 5. Eat The Baby (unlisted) : Recorded March 1999 at Delta Studios, Chartham. Engineered by Julian Whitfield. Gigs Click on (POSTER) for poster/flyer As Eschatology: *23/09/95 - Woodchurch, Stonebridge Inn (animal rights alldayer, incl. Scarecrowz + Mr. Meaner + Trite) *22/12/96 - Ashford, County Hotel (supp. R.A.C.E. + Downtrodden ) *14/13/96 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp.R.A.C.E. ) *11/04/97 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Citizen X ) *26/04/97 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Elemental ) *09/05/97 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Einsteifen + The Soft Verges ) *23/05/97 - Aycliff, King Lear *13/06/97 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Elemental + Mind Octopus ) (POSTER) *16/08/97 - Ashford, Youth Theatre Unit *22/11/97 - Ashford, Rugby Club *22/08/98 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (supp. Uncool Frank , w. Toxic Shock ) *28/08/98 - Margate, Lido (supp. Ulcer + Downtrodden + Jesus Fix ) *29/08/98 - Ashford, The Victoria (poss. + Einsteifen?) *25/09/98 - Gravesend, Red Lion (supp. Intense?) *31/10/98 - Folkestone, Harp Club (supp. Einsteifen) *28/11/98 - Hastings, Carlisle (supp. Intense) *??/??/9? - Hastings, Carlisle (+ Einsteifen ) *??/02/99 - Gravesend, Red Lion (+ Breakneck ) *19/02/99 - Folkestone, Harp Club (+ Einsteifen ) *05/03/99 - Gravesend, Red Lion (supp. Silent Cry) *06/03/99 - Ashford, The Victoria (+ Breakneck + Earshot) *03/04/99 - Folkestone, Leas Cliff Hall (supp. Demonseed , w. Rape Seed ) As Bind: * 15/01/00 - New Cross, Goldsmith's Tavern (+ Earshot) * ??/??/00 - Dartford, Mick Jagger Centre (+ other bands) * ??/??/00 - Sidcup? (battle of the bands) * ??/??/00 - Gravesend, Somerset Arms? (+ Cipher) * 14/04/00 - Gravesend, Red Lion (+ John Wood + Einsteifen)